Humain
by Aoi Black Shiro
Summary: Sherlock Holmes est humain - même si l'on a parfois tendance à l'oublier. Nous sommes tous humains. Respire, Mange, Dors, Désire... fic terminée.
1. Respire

**Assez différent de ce que j'écris habituellement, je me suis essayée à autre chose! :) Un style beaucoup plus simple et épuré, écrit sous une impulsion. C'est très court, et je n'oublie pas mon recueil de drabbles. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes géniales :3**

**Bonne lecture**

..**o**.**.S**herloc**K * H**olme**S.**.**o**..**  
**

Respirer: inspirer, expirer.

Air: soixante-dix-huit pour-cents d'azote, vingt-et-un pour-cents d'oxygène et quelques particules d'argon, de néon et d'hélium puis autres gaz et molécules.

Ennuyeux. Tellement ennuyeux.

Nicotine. Ennuyeux aussi; mais divertissant. Comme John. Apaisement, plénitude, calme, oubli, concentration. Dépendance. Addiction. Patchs. Besoin de patchs. John a caché ses patchs. Tellement prévisible: sous la cheminée. Mais trop loin pour qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre sans se lever. Pas si stupide. Gaspiller sa précieuse énergie; un désastre. Il ne se lèvera pas.

Violon. Entre ses doigts. Pince une corde, puis une autre. Caresse. Douceur. Tend une corde, puis deux autres. Violence, un peu. Le son s'éclate sur le bois. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Encore.

Archet. Douleur; déchirement souffrance pulsion folie _tristesse_. Sherlock touche rarement son archet. Tranchant. Couteau. Lame. Archet. Ennui. _Peur –_ non. Ennui. Musique et émotions? Émotions. Ennui. Il a raison. Sherlock aime jouer: il aime le son du violon. Par touches. Par morceaux. Un cri de l'instrument: suave mélodie.

Un cri de John. Cri de joie, qui de peur, cri de surprise, cri de plaisir. John ne crie pas souvent: il respire. Il soupire. Il inspire, il expire. Maîtrise. Il tire aussi – souvent. Il parle, il chuchote, il glisse à l'oreille. Il hurle parfois. Il gémit. Sans doute. Sherlock ne l'a jamais entendu gémir. Est-ce fugace? Long? Retenu? Mordu? Gémir de douleur. De plaisir? Non. Ennuyeux.

Ennuyeux. Évidemment.

Portable. Trop loin, sur la chaise. Encore John. Encore – encore. C'était pour l'appeler, en plus. Dommage. Sherlock sourit. Un peu – pas beaucoup. Juste une vulgaire contraction des zygomatiques. Petite boule de coton dans la gorge, plissement d'yeux. John le fait sourire – souvent. John est naïf. C'en est exaspérant. Il ne sait _rien_! Rien d'intéressant. Il sourit un peu plus – la petite boule grandit. Elle roule, roule, roule jusque dans sa poitrine. Un peu de chaleur. Froid. Chaud. John est chaud – physiquement parlant. Enfin scientifiquement parlant. Évidemment.

Cette donnée est juste... inintéressante. Inutile. Intraitable et inutilisable. Perte de temps; perte de place dans son disque dur. Perte. Perte. Il perdait beaucoup de chose à cause de John. De la place. Du temps. Des moyens. Perte de moyens.

Effacement de donnée. Effac – chaudes. Ses mains sont chaudes. Sur son front. C'est John près de ses cheveux. Il lui parle. Sherlock ne peut pas lui répondre. Pas qu'il ne le veuille pas. Yeux clos. Mains jointes. Il pense. Cette main le dérange, cette main l'intrigue. Ennuyeux. Alors il ne répond pas.

Ennuyeux. Agaçant même. Dérangeant. John le touche, c'est dérangeant.

Il ne part pas. Il ne part... pas. Il reste. Avec sa main. Ses doigts. Sherlock sait le nombre d'os qu'il y a dans une main, comment relever, analyser, comparer une empreinte digitale, combien de litres de sang y circule et le temps qu'il met à coaguler après qu'un poignet soit tranché. Tout cela est utile. La main de John est inutile. Pourtant elle est là. Elle est en contact avec son épiderme. Elle le _touche. _Provoque ses terminaisons nerveuses. Elle vit. Elle respire.

Comme John. John respire. C'est ennuyeux. Mais c'est indispensable. John _doit_ respirer. Sherlock respire aussi. C'est désespérant. Il se drogue – mais il respire. C'est drôle, non?

Non. John dit non. Sherlock soupire. Ennuyeux.

Tiens. il a parlé. Sherlock pense parfois trop fort. C'est plus fort que lui – il ne se retient pas vraiment. Trop vite. Trop loin. Trop vrai pour les petites gens. Les gens ne l'aime pas. Comme c'est ennuyeux. Mais ils respirent. Pourquoi? John le suit lui. Mais il respire aussi. Tout le monde respire. Il l'oublie, souvent. Le Sherlock. Quand ils sont morts, les gens ne respirent plus. Ils moisissent. Ils pourrissent. S'effritent, s'émiettent, verdissent et meurent. Ils meurent quoi. Parfois les gens sont tristes. Pathétique.

Sherlock ne veut pas que John pourrisse. Mais sa main est chaude – alors ça va. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de penser de temps en temps. Il ne veut pas. Il n'y arrive pas. Penser. Respirer. C'est la même chose. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Pas de bouton. Pas de machine. Alors il pense à John. John est reposant. C'est ennuyeux – mais pas tant que ça. Il reste, lui. Il reste. Avec lui. Il l'aide – un peu. Peu. C'est vrai. Mais il l'aide quand même – à sa manière.

_Merci_ pense Sherlock.

_Respire_ répond John.

Alors Sherlock ouvre les yeux. La main est partie. Ce n'est pas grave. Les lèvres de John. Sur son front. Sherlock sourit. Et il respire. Mieux. Il respire. C'est ennuyeux. John aussi respire. C'est mieux.

..**o**.**.S**herloc**K * H**olme**S.**.**o**..

**Merci de m'avoir lue!**

**Un avis est toujours le bienvenu :) Ça rime en plus, rien que pour ça une ch'tite review? *pleure un peu.* :3**

**Respirez. By Shir**


	2. Mange

**Liliymoon m'ayant convaincue, j'ai décidé (été forcée) de faire une (des) suite(s). Je voulais vous remercier, vraiment, pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews :3 **

**Ce recueil comptera sans doute six chapitres.**

**Je vous aime!**

..**o**.**.S**herloc**K * H**olme**S.**.**o**..**  
**

* * *

Nourriture. Énergie. _Manger. _

Perte de temps. Dilapidation de son flux intellectuel. Activité primitive, dégradante. Instinctive. Animale. _Primaire. _Ennuyeuse, surtout – il acquiesce d'un mouvement de doigts. Quel gâchis – gâchis, _gâchis_ – toutes ces occasions. De réfléchir. Penser. Voir. Comprendre. Déduire. Éliminer, coincer, jouer, gagner... _perdre. _

...Manger. Mastiquer. Ruminant décérébré: Homme

Nutriments: lipides, protides, glucides. Protéines, vitamines, minéraux. Calories. Ingurgitation, déglutition, digestion, élimination - processus naturel de l'alimentation. Ingérer. Absorber. Nature: besoin premier. _Survie. _Sherlock grimace. Mortel. Mourir. Humain. Manger. _Stupide_. _Bête. Mortel._

Intestin grêle, sang. Le sang est intéressant. Le sang. Comme indice. Sujet. Savoir. Expérience. Rouge... noir. Bleu. Violet – violacé. Vaisseaux. Veines. Artères. Liquide. Solide. Hétérogène; varié. ...Pur, impur – _Faux. _Science; rationnelle. Compatibilité: antigènes, rhésus, groupes A, B, AB, O... coagulation. Plasma. Globules rouges – blancs. Cellules, circulation, _flux. _Tout n'est que flux. Cerveau? Sang! Intellect? Cerveau. Le sien s'emballe – un peu.

Plaie, balafre, blessure, entaille, coup, lacération, hématome, commotion – Sherlock sent l'adrénaline. Il veut sortir –son sang. Ses tempes pulsent. Vite. Fort. Elle tape contre son crâne, sonne dans ses oreilles. La pression. Comme un Violon. Qui crie. Qui grince. Violence. Dans sa tête. Qui le tire, le torture, l'étire, le presse. Son mental. Sa raison. Son contrôle, sa maîtri...

_Grooouuuuuuiiiii._

Sherlock soupire. Souffle; expulse du CO2. Vide ses poumons, opprime ses bronches. Comme une éponge – que l'on essore. Son estomac vient de se manifester. Bruyamment – qui plus est. Insatisfaction apparente; manque. Contraction énergique du conduit intestinal. Poche; estomac. Trou, absence de substance de base. Énergie. Besoin alimentaire_. _Besoin _humain. _Unictus ironique s'étale sur ses lèvres. Preuve. Évidence de son humanité.Sherlock: Homme. Membre d'une espèce.

Donovan. Anderson.

_Erk. _Manger: moins répugnant. Ennuyeux. Mais pas _répugnant._

Il a faim, le Sherlock. Il ne veut pas l'admettre. Son organisme réclame. Crie. Hurle. Demande. Plaide. Gémit. Se tord. Se compresse. Ses nerfs transmettent cet inconfort – au cerveau. _Son_ cerveau. La faim serpente dans son œ monte, elle coule jusqu'à ses lèvres. Brûlante; elle s'impose. L'envahit. Le traque. Jusque dans son esprit. Physiquement aussi: il salive. Son corps veut de la matière première. Il veut? _Il exige._ Maintenant. Tout de suite. _Frigidaire –_ le mot appairait comme une évidence. Option. Solution. Distance: environ douze point cinquante-trois Yards **[1]**. Trop loin. Les paupières closes; son ventre marmonne. Il attendra.

Que John vienne. John vient toujours quand... Portable. Encore trop loin. John s'amuse avec ce portable: toujours hors de portée.

Tiens. Sherlock renifle. Une odeur. Un fumet – un flux. Il hume, il sent. Provenance: cuisine. Nature: sucré. Molécules de glucoses présentes un peu partout dans l'air. Diffuses. Réparties. Mêlées avec celles d'azote, d'oxygène... _etcetera, etcetera. _Cacao.

_Conclusion: du chocolat_.

Sherlock ouvre les yeux. John cuisine – du chocolat. Les yeux s'agrandissent; ses pupilles se dilatent – état d'excitation. _Instinct, primitif, inférieur. _Son estomac approuve le chocolat; il sent le goût du chocolat. Sur sa langue – irrationnel. Sherlock n'aime l'irrationnel. Ses yeux – sa langue ne le trompe pas. Alors il se lève; il étire se longues jambes. S'étend. S'avance. S'élance vers le chocolat. Tire ses genoux. Il marche, il court... Il s'arrête. Devant, John. Il se tourne vers lui. Une casserole – le chocolat:

_Tu en veux? _Il dit.

Sherlock le dévisage. Neutre. Impassible. Silencieux. Alors John s'approche; et lui donne le chocolat. Il se retient – l'odeur est... alléchante. Yeux dans yeux; il se scrutent. John a des cernes. Le rouge de des iris pâles pleure sur le blanc de ses yeux. Fatigue. Lassitude. Épuisement.

_Pourquoi? _John ne répond pas. Le chocolat bouge. Il dit juste:

_Mange._ Puis l'estomac répond. John sourit; Sherlock sourit.

* * *

..**o**.**.S**herloc**K * H**olme**S.**.**o**..

**[1] Un peu plus de onze mètres.**

* * *

**J'espère sincèrement que celui-ci vous aura autant plu que le précédent :3 Une review? Et du chocolat?**

**Bises, By Shir**


	3. Dors

**Désolée de ce retard, vraiment. u.u'' J'ai affronté pour vous la maladie et la surcharge pondérale de travail que mes professeurs s'amusent sadiquement à entasser sur mon dos. Sur ce, je vous laisse sur ce troisième drabble :3 Merci BEAUCOUP de vos commentaires! ^^**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Bien sûr que non. Évidement. Que c'est stupide. Idiot. Improbable. Impensable. Inconsidéré. Totalement inconsidéré.

Il ne 'bâille' pas _parce qu'il est fatigué –_ reniflement dédaigneux. Tic. Mépris. Dédain oui. Bailler est une réaction physique – relativement agaçante certes, mais facilement explicable. Tout est explicable. Tout est justifié, prouvé, démontré, classé – rangé – effacé dans son esprit. Tout n'est que _raisonnement. _Tout n'est que faits, interprétation, justification puis conclusion. Logique – conclusion. Données? Hypothèses. Théorie? Théorème. Résultat – _vérité. _Il ne doit rester que la vérité.

La vérité.

Bâiller est un_ fait. _Interprétation: fatigue. Faux. Faux. Faux. Justification? Cause. Pourquoi?

Bâillement: contraction spontanée de la mâchoire mobile inférieure – supérieure étant fixe (Inutile. Effacé) – pulsion musculaire. Information. Circulation. Nerfs. Origine? Cerveau. Récepteur? Partie inférieure de la boîte crânienne – mâchoire. Question initiale. In–for–ma–tion. Quelle info. _Quelle _info.

Sherlock sourit – du moins il pense ce sourire. Il sait. Douce victoire, que de _savoir. _Le savoir est important -même si comprendre est beaucoup plus important. Raisonner. Réfléchir. _Penser. _

_Bailler._ Fonction: oxygéner cerveau.

Son sourire mental s'élargit tellement qu'il dépasse dans le monde physique. Monde mental. Monde physique. Monde physique. Monde mental. Esprit. Corps. Liés. Appartement – Baker Street; palais – mental. L'environnement matériel est _tellement_ limité. Tellement pauvre. Tellement simple. Petit. Étroit. ...John? Peut être pauvre intellectuellement. Mais – John n'est pas étroit – toujours intellectuellement évidemment. John est petit aussi – physiquement. Enfin non! Enfin bref. Parfois, les petites choses suffisent; du moins Sherlock s'en contente. Pas trop, ni trop peu. Juste John. Juste ce qu'il lui faut, à Sherlock.

Bref. John distrait Sherlock. Il est toujours là. Dans son monde physique, bien sûr. Mais dans son monde _mental_, surtout. Il s'installe. S'imprègne dans son esprit – de son esprit.

Il baille, John. Dans son fauteuil. Sherlock le voit. Et il baille aussi. John sourit. Sherlock sourit à son tour - encore.

C'est entièrement faux - mais ça Sherlock le sait aussi. Bailler est un réflexe. Uniquement. Seulement. Un. Réflexe. Aucun passage au cerveau. Juste un déraillement. Déviation. Déclin du contrôle mental. Choc musculaire lié à une bête – une _bête c'est le cas de le dire _question de survie. Bailler accroît la vigilance. L'attention. Accélère la communication de l'information – réactions, réflexes affûtés. Une fois de plus. _Réflexes_. Phénomène corporel relevant de l'instinct.

Il est juste fatigué, pour se trom - ...tromper comme cela. OUI, il s'est trompé.

L'instinct. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne peut pas le nier, Sherlock. Cette _bestialité. _Sauvage. Irraisonnée. Notion d'animal. D'espèce. D'humain. Impossible de s'en débarrasser. Sherlock s'interroge. Ses doigts se joignent; ses yeux accrochent. John baille. Encore. John a des cernes. John tremble, parfois – inconsciemment. Son corps est fatigué. Il est fatigué – sa tête est fatiguée. Penser. Penser le l'exténue. Il pense. Pense. Pense. Réfléchit. Trop pour ses capacités cérébrales. Pourquoi? À quoi? Ses cellules grises s'affaiblissent – elles rongent, grignotent son énergie. Mais dans quel –

Baille. C'est agaçant. Si Sherlock baille, John baille. Et inversement. Vigilance groupée. Solidarité, survie au sein d'une meute. Équipe. Paire. Complicité. Connivence. … Survie. John et lui survivent. Mais John et lui sont fatigués; Sherlock l'admet. Il est _fatigué – _son corps est fatigué. Pas son esprit. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter.

Il ne se disent rien, John et Sherlock. Ils dorment, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils sont proches. Leur esprit. Proches dans leur sommeil.

_Juste penser._ Pense une dernière fois John.

_Juste dormir_. Pense une dernière fois Sherlock.

* * *

**Les reviews sont un oasis de douceur dans un désert sec est violent qu'est la vie scolaire... Non, je ne vous apitoie pas sur mon sort ;)**

**Bises.**


	4. Désire

**Hellow! ~**

**Voici la suite :3 J'étais blessée _actually _so j'ai un peu tardé, je m'en excuse. Merci pour tous vos vénérables reviews, je vous adore! ^^**

**Vous l'aurez compris, ces drabbles correspondent à des besoins naturels de l'Homme. Or 'se reproduire' est un besoin humain (je l'assure, cours de bio procréer l'espèce, blablabla). Mais 'reproduire' à l'impératif', cela donne 'reproduis-toi' (verbe pronominal oblige). Vous l'aurez compris, je ne pouvais décemment pas mettre ça. o.O**

**So voici 'désire' :3 et le rating ne change pas, donc rien qui ne s'apparente à un lemon ^^'**

****..**o**.**.S**herloc**K * H**olme**S.**.**o**..**  
**

Gène. Une gène. Malaise. Inconfort. Incommodité. ...Chaleur. Sensation perception désagréable. Sueur. Transpiration - ou sudation: processus naturel visant à sécréter un liquide par les pores de la peau – chez l'Homme. Fonction? Abaisser la température corporelle; engager une désintoxication des muqueuses; assainissement cutané. Élimination de substance étrangère. Symptômes associés: Douleurs – vives contractions nerveuses; étourdissement – perte du contrôle mental.

Diagnostic: contractions nerveuses? Faibles. Localisation précise: cœur, organes génitaux. Contrôle mental? Quatre-vingt six pour cents. Faible déficience, donc.

Probabilité d'empoisonnement – réaction allergique: vingt-sept pour cent. Hypothèse passablement erronée. Deuxième supposition: refroidissement général à niveau cutané. ...Vraisemblable. Fait impliqué: origine chaleur. Car chaleur implique sueur – il l'a déjà dit. Imperfection carence défaillance lacune du raisonnement – il. se. répète. Rien de moins vulgaire – qu'un _bug_. C'est insupportable, que dit-il c'est _inadmissible._ Perte de temps, énergie, matière neuronale dans des BROUTILLES. Futilités. Balivernes. Quantités négligeables, superflu. Bêtises – stupidités_, _oui! Détails – inutiles. C'est d'un gaspillage... pollution de son espace mental.

Note: légère perte du contrôle émotionnel constatée. Évaluée à neuf pour cent. Maîtrise globale apparente – conservée.

_Concentre-toi. Focalise-toi – va à l'essentiel. _Sherlock n'aime pas s'adresser à lui-même. C'est une faiblesse – faiblesse dans son mental. Problème. Dégénérescence._ Erreur – _il grogne en silence. Encore. Un autre mot lui reste. _Folie. _...excessif. Lassitude? Fatigue? Lié. Lié oui. Mais il y a _autre chose. _

_..._Bref. Retour à la réflexion. Origine chaleur: dégagement d'une activité physique, étape de la procédure de l'action musculaire – mouvement effort geste. Faux. Sherlock est parfaitement statique. Immobile. Depuis près de une heure, seize minutes et pas loin de trente-cinq secondes: insuffisant. Improbable – impossible. Alternative: réaction provoquée par une stimulation extérieure – environnement. Atmosphère lourde, particules mouvantes sous une température ambiante élevée. Faux, de même. Absence de chauffage pour une pièce passablement mal isolée – merci madame Hudson. Faux _faux_. Soupir virtuel. Son cerveau se détériore-t-il?

… Autre possibilité: tri. Sélection de l'information – choix. Cerveau. Exclure une possibilité jugée – arbitrairement – comme irrecevable.

...

Vraisemblablement. Sherlock est excédé. Agacé. Énervé – ennuyé – et exaspéré. ...Excédé. Son organe chéri, son outil de travail, son disque dur, sa machine, son instrument, son engin... qui _déconne._ Perturbé, enrayé, modifié, déréglé, remanié par... _ça. _Parce qu'il le _ressent, ça. _Ce_ truc - _les mots rechignent à bidule – cette chose – ce machin chouette. Ce truc. _Ça._

Son corps est envahi est par une sorte de... _d'excitation irrationnelle. _Pire, damnation horreur diantre! ...une attirance. Un désir... _physique._ C'est... ignoble. Immonde. Infect. . Répugnant. Écœurant, passablement _dégoûtant. _Pour un peu, Sherlock en aurait la nausée. Chaud. Et il a chaud. Et il _déteste _ça.

Il connaît, il _sait_ le pourquoi. Pourquoi il est dans cet état. Et Sherlock ne pensait pas avoir à le dire un jour, mais parfois il est mieux de _ne pas savoir. _

_Désires-tu_... La voix de John. Cordes vocales – qui ne sont pas des cordes, par ailleurs. Le son. Ondes, perturbations sans déplacement de manière se répercutant de molécule en molécule, propagée jusqu'à un un récepteur – l'oreille de Sherlock. Qui sursaute. C'est irrationnel, stupide. Sursaut: contraction musculaire concentrée au niveau des trapèzes et des deltoïdes provoquée généralement pas la surprise ou la nervosité – et parfois à l'endormissement. Sommeil? Faux. Surprise? Faux. Nervosité? Faux. Mauvaise foi. Son esprit, sa tête son cerveau – ce qu'il en reste – revient. À John. ...Impulsion.

_Oui. _Sherlock s'apprête à répondre. Honnêtement. Soudainement. Quand –

..._du lait? Sherlock, désires-tu du lait? Je pars faire des courses. _Silence. Absence de variations sonores. N'obtenant pas de réponse, la paire de fesse s'en va. Sherlock soupire. Il a chaud.

..**o**.**.S**herloc**K * H**olme**S.**.**o**..**  
**

**Voilou! **

**...Une petite review pour l'éclopée que je suis? *se tord de douleur* ;)**


	5. Meurs

**Je sais. Je sais. Je suis en retard. Je suis la réincarnation d'un escargot, je ne vous l'avais pas dit? *se recroqueville dans sa coquille*...Ce drabble est un peu moins scientifique que les précédents, plus axé sur l'émotion. J'ai essayé de jouer sur les sonorités. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même :3**

**Vous m'avez envoyé tout plein de reviews, plus belles les unes que les autres! Ze vous aime :3**

**...Oh, et j'oubliais. Ne pas assassiner l'auteure. Mais vous avez le droit de me laisser une review pour vous exprimer ;)**

* * *

**Note: les noires, rondes, blanches, croches sont les durées que peuvent avoir le notes de musique. Et les portées sont les lignes sur lesquelles elles sont inscrites :3**

* * *

Battements. Pulsations. Martèlement. Rythme.

Un choc. Heurt. Coup. Par à-coup se répète, tape – frappe contre la chair. Emprisonné. Cherche à s'échapper. Faible il lutte. S'accroche. Faible. Défaillant. _Déficient._ Algorithme délicat qui oscille. Précaire. Fragile. Faillible.

Un bruit. Musique. Pression. Qui résonne. Danse. Puis s'efface. S'amenuise. S'étire et s'effiloche telle une corde qui ne tient qu'à un fil. De brèves mesures, ponctuées de silences. Lents. Lourds, toujours plus longs. Symphonie de non-bruit aussi poignante que le son de son violon.

Toute aussi belle. Aussi amère. Acre. D'une ironie mordante de tristesse. Chant funèbre. Macabre de vérité. Les notes s'éteignent. Se perdent, s'enfuient sans que Sherlock ne puisse les retenir. Elles affluent, se tarissent, s'écoulent doucement. L'air se froisse. Se déchire. Se fripe. S'abîme. Meurtri par les portées. Les croches deviennent noires. Les blanches des rondes.

Mais toutes restent rouges.

Sombres, elles glissent. Roulent entre ses doigts pâles. Tremblants. Fébriles. Les notes tâchent. Marquent. S'imprègnent. Sillonnent les nervures de l'épiderme. Sans jamais s'arrêter. C'est à n'en plus finir. Doux. Douloureusement délicat. Violente berceuse ensommeillée, jouée qu'à moitié. Elle plane. Suspendue. Elle tombe. S'accroche. Tombe. S'accroche. Tombe. Sans savoir si elle s'accrochera – de nouveau.

Sherlock écoute. Il voit. Sent le sang partir. Cette mélodie, il la connaît. Tellement apprise. Sue. Étudiée. Analysée. Il l'a décortiquée en profondeur, observée tant de fois. Pourtant. Ses mains jamais. Jamais sculptée. Esquissée. Crayonnée. Dessinée. Jamais. Alors il la découvre. La vit_. _La hait. Puis _l'exècre. _Elles sonnent mal. Faux. S'accrochent les une aux autres. Les notes s'entrechoquent. C'est atroce. Inaudible tant ce n'est plus supportable. Vivable.

C'était... divertissant. Amusant. Excitant, émoustillant . Avant.

Captivant, passionnant. Jouissif. _Avant._

Des larmes d'air s'essoufflent. Courent. S'échappent puis se meurent parmi les autres. Tant d'autres. Tous ces atomes, ces molécules qui valsent. Tanguent. Jouent. Tombent puis remontent. Un tango de carbone sensuellement azoté. S'embrassent. S'embarrassent, s'étreignent puis se relâchent. S'enserrent. Se serrent.

Sherlock presse. Il compresse. Cette vie qui s'écoule. Entre des lèvres. Entre des côtes. Entre _ses _côtes.

John. John se vide.

Il s'épuise. S'assèche. Se fatigue se _crève. _Sur ce sol il crève.

Sherlock sait. Il sait que tout ça s'en va. _Ça. _Entre ses doigts. Tout file entre ses doigts. Sherlock sait. Qu'il ne peut rien faire. Rien retenir. Rien arrêter. Stopper. Ralentir. Il sait. Il sait _trop_ cela. Trop. Trop impuissant. Incapable. Immature. Trop faible pour réfléchir. Raisonner. Penser. Sherlock ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas penser. Il ne peut que voir. Voir John.

John qui meurt.

Il n'y a que ce mot. John. Meurt. Il _meurt._

Sherlock veut crier. Gueuler. Hurler qu'il ne peut pas. Qu'il n'a_ pas le droit._ Pleurer. Pleurer contre ce que les oblige à mourir. À partir. Laisser. Lâcher prise. Et abandonner. À s'arrêter. À cesser de fonctionner. Mécanisme enrayé. À effacer. Une vie. Comme il efface une donnée. Usagée. Périmée. Dépassée. Inutile.

John meurt. Sans s'arrêter. Sherlock inspire.

_Tu meurs. _Il dit simplement. Il ne crie pas. Ne murmure pas. Il dit. Puis se tait.

John ne répond pas. Alors Sherlock attend. Un son. Une parole. Une note. Il presse. Attend. Presse. Attend. S'arrête un instant. Presse. Attend. Presse. John ne répondra pas. Sherlock attend. Il presse.

Un corps vide à présent.


	6. Vis

**Avec un peu (beaucoup) de retard, je publie enfin la suite et fin de ce recueil de drabbles. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos merveilleux commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, je ne pensais pas que cela plairait autant - aussi ce fut une très très bonne surprise :) **

**Merci aussi à ma chère Lilymoon qui m'a encouragée à faire une suite à ce qui aurait dû à l'origine être un court oneshot :3 **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre :)**

* * *

Sherlock respire. Mange. Dors. Désire. Et comme chacun d'entre nous, il va mourir. Comme chaque homme, chaque femme. Pourtant. Pourtant il ne vit déjà plus.

Sherlock marche encore. Il fonctionne. Comme une horloge, son cœur _tic_, et _tac_. _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._ Pourtant, il ne vit plus. Il est cassé, dedans. Brisé. Bloqué. Enraillé – arrêté. Bon à jeter.

Parce que vivre, ce n'est pas _ça_.

Vivre ce n'est pas _respirer. _Vivre c'est marcher. Courir, enchaîner les foulées. S'essouffler, haleter. S'en brûler la gorge, s'en déchirer les poumons – être _libre._ Cracher, siffler, hurler le froid que l'on avale. Voler à même le sol. Repousser ses limites. Maltraiter son corps, tester, voir jusqu'où l'on tenir, rester, résister – _respirer._ Avant de céder. Lâcher. Craquer et casser. L'air nous porte à travers nos lèvres. Nous élève. Plus haut, toujours plus haut.

Vivre c'est rire. Pleurer. Cracher de l'eau par les yeux. Expirer bruyamment. Glousser – bêtement. Hurler. Chuchoter. Sangloter – s'étrangler. Sous l'émotion. Le moment.

...Avec John, il courait. Riait. À en perdre le souffle, en oublier de respirer. _Vivant._

Vivre, ce n'est pas _manger. _Vivre c'est goûter. Découvrir, essayer. Tester, de nouvelles _choses_. Expériences. L'inconnu, l'inattendu. Être surpris, dérouté - de bonnes, ou mauvaises surprise. Accepter d'être déçu: le jeu. C'est l'enjeu. Parier. Miser, s'en remettre au hasard. Pouvoir perdre, comme gagner. Goûter un bonbon: l'aimer ou non. Rencontrer des gens - les autres - aimer ou non. Mais _essayer._ Être curieux. Avoir soif – soif d'une gorgée d'air frais.

Vivre, c'est accepter. D'être ébranlé, secoué - déstabilisé. Repères. Certitudes - tout y passe. Accepter, une fois de plus. De construire; créer. Pour détruire - recommencer. Remettre en cause, chercher – puis comprendre à nouveau. Pour évoluer. Changer - en mieux. Ou en pire: se tromper, faillir et _apprendre_. De ses erreurs. Ses expériences. De la vie.

...Sherlock avait découvert. Il avait changé - un peu. Avec John, un peu. Même _mangé_, parfois.

Vivre, ce n'est pas _dormir._ Vivre c'est rêver – et pas juste fermer les yeux. Penser. Lire. Écrire. Chanter, danser, jouer, assembler les notes de ses propres mains. Les lier, les accorder, découper la musique. Tracer, dessiner, les formes et les couleurs. Filmer, créer, jouer des vies, des rôles. Les courbes, les droites, les reliefs de ce qui nous entoure. Avoir le monde à fleur de peau. Dans chacun de ses pores - en être imprégné, envahi jusqu'à la moelle. Sensibilité. Aimer _l'art_, et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. Aimer tout court, aussi.

Vivre, c'est repousser le sommeil. Repousser fatigue, lois et morale. Aux petites heures du matin: dégueuler, danser, baiser – réfléchir. Ne plus être sage. Veiller, résister. Aux limbes, à l'ennui de la nuit. La voir plus en couleurs qu'en gris.

… Avec John, Sherlock n'avait - presque - plus besoin de fumer. Ni planer - pour aimer ou déconner.

Vivre, ce n'est pas _désirer_. Vivre c'est vouloir, se battre pour tout avoir. Frapper, brûler, écraser – aller jusqu'à tuer, ce n'est pas un problème. À s'en déchirer l'âme – s'impliquer, _s'immerger. _À garder le sang sous les ongles – achever, éliminer, décimer. Donner tout. Même son innocence. Souhaiter, du fond de soi - de son corps, de sa chair, de ses tripes. Se marquer, se damner – pour une cause, un Homme. S'affirmer, s'exprimer. Ses vœux, ses opinions. Crier, couvrir la voix des autres. S'entendre gueuler, s'arracher les cordes vocales. Pour obtenir. Pour _soi_. Pour d'autres. Qu'importe: pour le _bonheur_.

Vivre, c'est le sexe aussi. Le sexe est terriblement humain. Tellement bestial, animal – sauvage parfois aussi; note: ne pas oublier que nous ne somme que des bêtes. Mais aussi - une si intense, fugace impression d'exister. Une puissante, folle et douloureuse torture des sens et de l'esprit. Un cri, des interdits, une brève folie: toute une vie.

...John avait tué pour Sherlock. Sherlock avait tué pour John. Parce qu'ils se voulaient vivants, l'un et l'autre. Et parce qu'ils se voulaient tout court.

Et enfin, vivre. Est-ce mourir? Pousserait-on le paradoxe – à son paroxysme? ...Eh bien oui. Savoir. Être conscient. Qu'un jour ou l'autre on mourra. Comme chacun; chacune. Peu importe comment. Peu importe quand. Le savoir, pour réaliser. Comprendre - accepter. Accepter une toute dernière fois, que tout a une fin, même soi-même.

Avec John cela – cela Sherlock l'a bien saisit. Et pour _ça_. Pour sa mort - il avait arrêté. Cessé de commencer - à _vivre_. John lui avait appris. Plus qu'à être _humain_: à vivre_._ Mais il l'avait cassé. Vidé.

Peut-être que Sherlock vivrait à nouveau. Pour John. Peut être que non. Parce que John le faisait _vivre_ mieux que personne. C'était un choix. Une alternative. Une... possibilité. Deux – en réalité. Sur le canapé, seul. Sherlock pensait. À cette main sur son front. L'appartement vide; la main partie; mais _là _malgré tout. Présente. Avec lui. Pour longtemps. Tout le temps qu'il voudrait. Si seulement il...

_Laisse moi mourir John. Laisse moi juste mourir; pour être humain – un peu. _Pensa très fort Sherlock.

_Mourir est stupide, Sherlock. Mourir est ennuyeux._ Répondit quelque chose. Un truc dans sa poitrine – loin de son cerveau. Un truc à la voix de John. Souriante. Hésitante. Un peu maladroite. Et pas tellement rationnelle; putain – de foutrement pas rationnelle.

Alors Sherlock sourit; il se leva.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là! :3 Ze vous fais de grosses bises, et j'espère que cette fin vous aura... marqués? ;)**

**By Shir**


End file.
